I'm Not That Girl
by Yume Musume
Summary: Sabes? Estoy enamorado de alguien, y ese alguien era a quien quería llegar. Lamento el malentendido" "¿Le conozco?" SongFic/One-Shot -HoroRen-


_DISCLAIMER:_ Los personajes de **Shaman King** Le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

La canción _"I'm not that girl"_ le pertenece a Stephen Schwartz y Winnie Holzman.

** Y_U_ME-N_O_TES**: Sería lindo que escuchasen esta cancioncilla cursi y melosa que te hace sangrar (así como mi fic de furuba)

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-**La cena está lista!- **Una pelirosita gritó para que los shamanes fueran a comer.

Todos se reunieron en la mesa excepto un chico peliazul que estaba en su cuarto mirandose en el espejo con cada prenda de su armario. Posaba en todas las formas posibles para lograr ver su atuendo. Terminó vistiendose con una playera sin mangas negra, pegada y un pantalón de mezclilla. Soltó su cabello dejando que la cinta fuera simplemente un recuerdo del torneo de shamanes.

**-Ve por el Hoto- **La rubia itako ordenó, con la mirada más agresiva que tenía, a cierto chico violáceo que fuera por el "pequeño" ainú.-**Y de pasada, trae la medicina de Yoh, está en el buró.**

-**Porqué debo ir yo?!- **Chilló con un ligero sonrojo en solo pensar en encontrar a Horokeu posando frente al espejo de nuevo. Pues, un día entró con la misma intención que ahora la itako había imperado, y que fue lo que encontró? Un Hoto-hoto metrosexual frente al espejo, y es que ultimamente tenía una 'amiguita' rubia, que para nada le agradaba a Ren.

La itako se puso de pie y arrojó un golpe al rostro del chino. Pronto ya se encontraba camino a la escalera para subir por el otro, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le distrajo de su acción.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

Se acercó a abrir. Sus ojos no veían más allá de su destino. Al tomar la puerta para abrirla, encontró una mano sobre la suya. El contacto no duró mucho, pues ambas manos se echaron hacia atrás. Elevó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y lo único que encontró fue esa mirada negra que buscaba sus ojos a su vez.

Permaneció inmóvil durante algunos instantes aún sin creerlo. Sus labios no articularon palabra alguna, y sus oidos no escucharon palabra alguna. Sintió como la sangre subía por sus mejillas tornandose de un color rojizo, y un calor le invadió, a pesar de ese fuertte escalofrio que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. A su mente venían cada momento junto al ainú, cada momento que lo había mirado desde lejos fingiendo que leía algo, cada día que había odiado al verlo al lado de esa rubia de caireles perfectos...de cuerpo y rostro hermosos. La odiaba simplemente.

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

Era díficil ocultar lo que su cuerpo hacía cuando lo veía. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse desesperado al ver que el otro se disponía a hablar, esperando escuchar algo alentador.

**-Es Glinda-** Abrió la puerta dejando ahí al chinito perplejo y sin poder hacer nada.

-**Ah.** -Miró como la chica estaba parada ahí, esperando paciente, hasta que el otro salió por completo entrecerrando la puerta. La luz se metía por entre la puerta delatando una distancia imperceptible que gritaba: _'Asomate aquí'._ Y así lo hizo.

**-Horo! -**Le saltó al cuello, besando la mejilla del mayor de los tres. -**Te extrañé!**

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

Podía ser él la única persona que amara en toda su vida, pero le era imposible. No podía competir con esa chica, era perfecta. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el pequeño ojidorado había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Horokeu, y no era una simple atracción como la que esa chica sentía por él, no. Esa niña simplemente se sentía atraida fisicamente por el otro y por eso, decidió acercarse. Él estaba ahí cuando ella y sus amigas se pusieron de acuerdo para acercarsel, y resulto ser Glinda, la niña de caireles perfectos.

Soltó un suspiro mientras subía la escalera para buscar la estupida medicina del estupido Asakura estupidamente drogado.

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

No era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con el Usui que provocaba a todos sus sentidos. Siempre era un contacto _'accidental', _o una caída provocada por algo del peliazul que hacía que el chinito cayera en brazos del norteño, literalmente. Recordó una frase: "_Nada es una coincidencia". _Cómo podía probarlo? Preguntando? No, aún era el Gran Ren Tao, no podía dejar de ver su orgullo pisoteado si hacía esa pregunta. Incluso el amar a un imbécil como ese, provocaba que sintiera la más fuerte de las humillaciones.

Una tonta niña lo estaba venciendo, y ni Hao pudo contra él por completo.

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

Bajaba las escaleras, ya con la caja de la medicina del "dueño" de la casa, pensando en todo lo bueno que pudo haber obtenido de todos esos momentos. Todas esas sensaciones tan exquisitas que no hubiera conocido si no hubiera sido por esos 'accidentes'. Incluso en una ocasión, se tropezó chocando contra el otro. Lo curioso es que ambos labios embonaron, y en un simple choque, eso no se puede lograr. De nuevo pensando en esos momentos. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones y seguir como siempre.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la puerta _'gritando' _para que espiara al otro. No dudo ni un segundo. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que vería, quizás lo hubiera pensado más.

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

La niña se acercó con una sonrisa al otro, cruzando los brazos en el cuello del más alto. Sus cabellos dorados caían por sus hombros al inclinarse hacia atrás para poder llegar a los labios del otro. El otro quedó inmóvil, no podía ver su rostro, pero no pudo ver si se había negado o no. Seguramente no.

Bajó la mirada no queriendo ver más de esa escena y caminó lentamente, esperando que su rostro no delatara lo que sentía en esos momentos:dolor.

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

**-Quién tocaba?-** Yoh preguntó con su habitual sonrisa al ver su medicina aterrizar en la mesa.- **Donde está Horo? **

-**Con su amiga, Glinda -**Sus palabras temblaban un poco.

-**Estás bien? **-Manta, quien se había quedado a cenar ese día, notó desde un inicio la actitud más fria de lo normal del chino

-**Sólo tengo hambre.-** Su plato contenía comida un poco fria. Había tardado más de lo que hubiera querido. Y es que ese día había cocinado el joven Tao, pues todos debían cocinar una vez a la semana, excepto por Anna. Escogió ese día, porque era la noche que el Usui cenaría en casa después de pasar días enteros, hasta semanas, en casa de la rubia que tenía antes en sus brazos, o más bien, en sus labios.

Comenzó a comer pensando en que si alguna vez le hubiera dicho el porque esa chica era tan molesta para él, hubiera podido pasar mucho. Y quizás hasta podría haberle beneficiado. Quisiera incluso que le hubiera rechazado le habría hecho sentir mejor, pues al menos, Horo podría hacerlo lejos de él. Pero de todo, porqué tenía que ver esas imágenes?

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

**-Hola!-** Saludó el norteño entrando al comedor y sentandose a la mesa.- **Lamento la tardanza. **

Sobaba su cabeza sin mirar a nadie, más que al pequeño Tao. Notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por un líquido que amenazaba con estallar en sus ojos, mantenía su rostro bajo dejando que su flequillo le cubriera.

Y es que habría preferido mantenerse en esas ilusiones de un _'no pasa nada' _y que el otro se hubiera mentenido durante horas junto a esa niña, para poder no verlo más esa noche. Pero volvió, y con él, el recuerdo de esa escena tan dolorosa.

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl**_

Vino de nuevo a su mente, recordandola a ella y a todos esos pequeños detalles que no soportaba de ella: Su sonrisa perfecta, blanca, brillante en esos labios carnosos y rojos adornados con un brillo labial transparente, su cuerpo perfecto, su cintura estrecha y su cadera ensanchada en proporción al resto de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más odiaba de ella era...

**-Era la chica de cabellos dorados?- ** El menor de los Asakura hablaba con los palillos en las manos.

**-Sí. Adoro sus rizos rubios- **Desde que se juntaba con ella, comenzó a usar terminos como _'adoraba'_ y _'rizos' _incluso, hubo una ocasión en la que dijo _'me permitirías_ _hacer uso de tu cepillo de cerdas de metal, Ren?'. _**-UGH! Mi comida está fria! Ren, la calentarías por mi?**

Esa queja fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se puso de pie y lanzó el postre que había preparado para ese día.

-**Porqué no viene a calentartelo Glinda?! -**La odiaba completamente. Avanzó con pasos cortos, pero rápidos, hasta llegar a la habitación que le había sido asignada, la que compartía con el ainú.

_**That's the girl he chose**_

Quería dejar de quejarse, de pensar en ellos y de llorar. Su cuerpo perdió la manipulación total de sus ojos y las lágrimas que de ellos caían. Caminó hasta el espejo de un tocador que estaba ahí gracias a Pilika. Se miró. Oprimió los parpados y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-**Porqué?! -**Como cualquier persona que amara a alguien, quería que Horo fuera feliz, pero no en brazos de ella. **-Porqué rayos tenía que escoger él a la persona más perfecta!? **

Esa chica le hacía sentir que era poco para Horokeu Usui. Si tan solo se hubiera unido a Tamao o incluso, a su hermana, Jun, nada estaría mal. Entendería que simplemente no estaba él en su vida de esa forma, y que las amaba a ellas. Pero el que estuviera con alguien tan perfecto y acosado como era ella, como si quisiera presumirla por la vida. Él podría darle más de lo que esa plástica podría darle en toda la vida.

_**And Heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

Pero él quería a esa niña boba y a sus cabellos dorados... A su perfecta sonrisa. Su mirada esperaba que de pronto alguien corriera y tocara a su puerta pidiendo perdón, y tomandolo en brazos para explicar algo con un simple beso, pero no lo encontró.

...

Sí. Ahí estaba: Alguien tocando a su puerta.

**-Ren?- **Entró el peliceleste con el rostro afligido. Sus manos tenían un plato con comida que había preparado anteriormente, el chino.- **Pensé que podríamos comer juntos... Los demás terminaron.**

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**-"Acércate"-**_Ordenó en pensamientos Ren sin mover siquiera la vista de esa puerta.

**-Qué pasa?- **Dió un par de pasos como si pudiese leer los pensamientos del pequeñin. -**No te ha hecho nada, Glinda. Porqué la odias?**

Era el momento, y aunque no lo fuera, no soportaría más tiempo.

**-Oh, sí que me ha hecho algo! -**Gruñó entre dientes mientras se acercaba al otro, que acababa de dejar los platos en una mesita. -**ME ha quitado lo más importante!**

_**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

**-De que hablas, Ren? -** Lo miró sin entender.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Su mirada lo fulminaba hasta el momento en que lo pegó a sus labios, atrayendolo por los hombros con algo de fuerza. Se alejó algunos segundos después y desvió la mirada para no ver la reacción de rechazo del otro.

**-Ren... -**Murmuró la voz gruesa del norteño. -**Eso, eso es todo?**

Sintió una presión en su pecho que destazaba toda ilusión y recuerdo para con él. Se giró un poco intentando alejarse, pero sin obtener éxito. No soportaría esa humillación, pues conocía bien a esa chica y no pretendía que durante algún tiempo, Horo pidiera _'privacidad'_ para estar con ella.

**-Me cambiaré de habitación... -**Se alejó por fin unos centimetros antes de ser detenido por una fuerza desconocida. Giró hacia la mano que lo sostenía y miró al dueño sin entender. Estaba seguro que la vida no lo había hecho para soportar rechazos amorosos. No era algo que siquiera hubiera imaginado. **-Para que estés con ella.**

_**He loves her so**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

**-Ren...- **Le sonrió con profunda sinceridad, a lo que bajó la dorada mirada..- **Estoy enamorado. **

-**Nunca podré ser ella... así que... -**No pensaba responder a eso. Ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera soportar esos ojos negros sobre los suyos, así que, de nuevo trató de alejarse.

-**Ren, es que yo...- **Y de nuevo esa fuerza lo atrajo, pero esta vez, hasta los brazos del ainú.

**-Pretendes burlarte de mi?- **Arrojó al otro lejos de su persona. Era justamente como hubiese querido que fuera: Seguirlo, hablarle, sonreirle, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Era algo de mal gusto. Tan predecible era?

Comenzó a forcejear con el otro, pero la fuerza y tamaño, era mayor en el ojinegro. Al no permanecer quieto, la única opción de Horo-horo fue prensarlo hacia él.

**-Ren, estoy enamorado, pero no de ella. -**Acercó lentamente su rostro al del otro y besó suavemente sus labios. -**Todo ha sido por ti. **

Ren sólo lo miró sin saber que decir. Simplemente no entendía.

-**Le pedí que me enseñara como conquistar a alguien, por ti. Me arreglé más, por ti... -**Lo comenzó a soltar para poder tomarlo del mentón

-**OH, seguramente te enseñó a besar, porque le pediste, cierto? -**Alejó su rostro, pero el otro lo regresó a la misma pocisión. -**Y su cabello?**

.-**Me gustaba su cabello, porque resplandecía como tus ojos... Dorados.**_**- **_Rompió la distancia en un sublime contacto con el otro. Sus labios lentamente se movían escribiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos en los labios del pequeño, que respondió algún tiempo después.

**-Pero... -**Desvió su rostro aún triste.- **Nunca podré ser esa chica.**

**-Baka!- **Soltó una carcajada. -**Eso es porque eres un chico. **

Lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y pegó ambas frentes con una sonrisa, que lentamente se contagió al rostro de su pequeño.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Cubría esa falsa sonrisa con sus cabellos dorados mientras bebía un frasco de jugo de manzana.

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

Estaba sentada en el parque recordando los minutos anteriores:

_**-Horo, me costó trabajo decirtelo, pero...- **__Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.- __**Quiero estar a tu lado!**_

_-...-Mantuvo silencio mientras la chica saltaba sobre él para robar un beso de sus labios. Pronto la alejó con un fuerte empujón que, casí la hacía perder el equilibrio._

_-__**Qué pasa? -**__ Se sobó los hombros, de donde la había impulsado. _

_**-Lo siento... pero...**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_-__**Acaso no fue para coquetearme que te me acercaste? -**__Desde antes que la conociera, ella lo miraba y flirteaba con él, pero él mantuvo su distancia algún tiempo. Hasta un dia en que le pidió ayuda para 'conquistar' a alguien._

_**-No.**_

_**-Pero yo deseo estar contigo- **__Chilló._

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**-Sabes? -**__Respiró profundo.- __**Estoy enamorado de alguien, y ese alguien era a quien quería llegar. Lamento el malentendido**_

_Se dió media vuelta, y antes de que huyera, ella lo sostuvo de la misma manera que él, había sostenido a Ren._

_**-Quién es?- **__Estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica de la discordia, y no entendía quien podía ser mejor.__**-La conozco.**_

_**-Te odia.- **__Soltó una risita entrando a la casa.-__**Pero su sabor, es diferente al tuyo. Su sabor me agrada.**_

_Sus labios mantenían algo de jugo de manzana que había bebido, que en comparación al de durazno, favorito de Ren, no tenía ningun sabor._

_-__**Te veo en la escuela.-**__ Glinda lo miró sin poder entender la última frase._

_**He loves her so**_

_Cerró la puerta dejandola parada frente a la pensión Asakura. No podía ser. Horokeu nunca se había fijado en nadie, y nunca había hablado con nadie. Si alguien lo merecía y había ganado su corazón, debía ser alguien fuerte, no podía creer que ese ser existiera._

Terminó su nectar y tiró el frasco para caminar por la calle.

**-Nunca... seré como esa persona.**

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

**N/a: D= Que loco. Otra vez juntando las cosas que me gustan XDDDDD: Yaoi, HoroRen & Wicked *______________* _ ojala les haia gustado... este songfic pequeño va dedicado a .... al mundoooo!!! ( XD eso sonó algo hippie) =P.**

**En fin. **

**Dejen Reviews, aunque sean para apedrearme D:.**

**YumeMusume~~**


End file.
